


Waahhhh

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: This isn't really Asagao, but Normal Boots doesn't have a tag.  
Shane is getting married to the man of his dreams.  
"This isn't fiction." -Shane Gill's actual response to this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some people really wanted me to write this, a few people really didn't want me to write this. I hope you enjoy....whatever the hell I've written here.

From the first moment he laid eyes on Waluigi, Shane knew he was in love. There was just something about the lanky man that drew Shane in. 

Now, here he was. Standing at the alter, waiting for Waluigi to walk down the aisle. It felt like only yesterday that he was so nervous about proposing to the beautiful man. He couldn't believe this day had finally come. 

Shane was pulled out of his thoughts when the music started. He watched as Waluigi walked down the aisle and stopped next to him. 

The music stopped, and the officiant started the ceremony. It was all such a blur to Shane. He was so focused on the man standing across from him, he barely registered a word the officiant said. 

"You may now kiss your husband."

Shane smiled, and dipped Waluigi down to kiss him. 

"I love you so much," Shane whispered to his husband. 

"Waahhhh."

"You always know just what to say." Shane picked Waluigi up and carried him out of the room. 

They truly felt like they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
